warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockfur (Pandora910)
Rockfur is a large, muscular tom with dark gray fur and amber eyes. He has a large face and large paws. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Rockkit is born to Lakeflight and Slateclaw along with Stonekit. Many moons after Flowerstar becomes leader, Rockkit is now Rockfur and mates with Dovetail who gave birth to Blizzardkit and Sootkit but they died not long after being born, but Dovetail is currently expecting more kits. Dawnstar's Trouble Rockfur is first seen during Yarrowkit's, Cinderkit's and Pebblekit's apprentice ceremony, watching with pride alongside Dovetail. After Dovetail's death, Rockfur yells at Pebblepaw, telling her that she failed as a medicine cat, Poppyfur quickly silences him and sends him away. Later, Poppyfur tells Dawnpaw that Rockfur named their son Cloudkit. Later, during a gathering, Rockfur mutters to Rustpelt about AshClan not being as well as they say they are which Bramblepelt hisses at them for. Dawnfire reveales that Rockfur visits Cloudkit nearly every single day. While playing Cloudkit, Rockfur shows up and Dawnfire worries that he would be mad at her for teaching him how to hunt. Instead, Rockfur makes sure that Cloudkit thanks her. When Dawnfire tells Rockfur that Cloudkit will make an incredible warrior he boasts that he knows. Rockfur tells Dawnfire that he thinks she would be a good mentor for Cloudkit. He continues to say how Pebblestep proved herself by saving the Clan during leaf-bare and how he could see Cinderflame leading the Clan one day, Dawnfire notices how he says nothing about Yarrowtail. During Cloudkit's apprentice ceremony, Rockfur is seen watching with pride. After Thornpelt's exile, Rockfur is one of the cats tasked with leading him out of camp. Later, during Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony he watches with pride alongside Cloudpaw's siblings. Rockfur asks about how Poppyfur died but is silenced by Flowerstar who says she would explain later. Cinderflame drags Rockfur back to camp and claims she saw him talking to Thornstar on SunClan territory. When Flowerstar asks him if it's true, Rockfur claims that he was simply talking to an old friend but Cinderflame says he was sharing SunClan secrets. Yarrowtail steps forward and says what he was really saying about Dawnfire being an unfit deputy. Rockfur admits to talking to Thornstar ever since he became leader of AshClan, claiming he doesn't think Dawnfire is the best for SunClan, asking what kind of deputy leaves to have kits. Flowerstar gives Rockfur the option to stay under strict rules or to be exiled and join Thornstar. Rockfur then turns on his kits, asking how they could've done this to be. He insults them in turn, saying Yarrowtail has always been a weak warrior, how Pebblestep allowed Dovetail to die and how Cloudspots was trained by a pathetic excuse for a mentor. Finally he ends on Cinderflame, saying she was the perfect warrior but ended up being a failure the Clan. Cinderflame responds by calling him the failure. Cinderflame renounces Rockfur has her father and runs to the warriors den, followed by her siblings. Rockfur is then escorted out of camp by Snakewhisker and Bramblepelt. During the battle against Thornstar, Dawnstar spots Cinderflame and Yarrowtail fighting against Rockfur. Cinderflame pins him to the ground and yells at him, saying he didn't deserve Dovetail or any of his kits. She calls him a coward and claws his throat before falling off of him. As he dies, Rockfur admits that he was wrong, that he didn't deserve any of them. He apologies, tells Cinderflame that he's proud of her and then dies. Kin Members Mate: Dovetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: Yarrowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Slateclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Stonepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: ''' Cloudstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Grandmothers: Mallownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Rockfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 |} Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:AshClan Cats (Pandora910)